


[PODFIC] Not In The Stars

by Readbyanalise010



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Finding your soulmate can be a tricky business, even with a hint.





	[PODFIC] Not In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not In The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291910) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BDCU%5D%20not%20in%20all%20the%20stars.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BDCU%5D%20not%20in%20all%20the%20stars.mp3)** || Size: 8 MB || Duration: 00:08:06 


End file.
